


A Summer Day So Late In Coming 夏日却迟

by helens78, melnakuru



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Translation, Weddings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/melnakuru/pseuds/melnakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty years after they fell in love, Erik comes to Charles with a proposal that rocks Charles's world.<br/>在他们相爱五十年之后，Erik的提议彻底震动了Charles的世界。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Summer Day So Late In Coming 夏日却迟

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Summer Day So Late In Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/222434) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



> All my thanks to blurryyou for her wonderful and speedy beta every time.

过去的至少…哦，四十多年来，Charles一直每个月去一次公园下棋；没有理由需要在现在改变自己的习惯。有那么几年他没见到自己最喜爱的棋友[partner]，他一生的伴侣[partner]，但不管怎么说，惯例会让他感到一些东西，就像希望。

当那个带着灰呢帽，身形高挑修长的男人走到Charles桌前时，他靠进轮椅里轻轻自己叹了口气，微笑出现在他脑内，就算没有出现在他脸上。“你好啊，”他说，“想加入我不？”

“我想我们今天该去公园外面的地方，”Erik说，“我猜你没带你的护照吧？”

Charles眨了眨眼，“通常你把我掠出国之前你可不会先问问我。”

“今天我并没打算把你掠出国。所以你才需要你的护照。”

Charles扬起一边眉毛，但他并没有问。“我需要一个小时回去拿。”

Erik对棋盘点了点头。“那么我们可以在你回去拿的时候下棋呢。”他轻叩了一下自己的太阳穴，而Charles闭上了眼睛，强迫自己慢慢来，动作轻柔一些。他打开他们以前的联系，感觉极其像是太久太久以来第一次沉进装满热水的浴缸，Erik也以同样的解脱感呼出一口气。

«d4。»[西洋棋棋盘上每个格子的编号]Charles发送，而Erik坐下，乖乖地移动了棋盘上相应的棋子。

«d5。»Erik反击，挪动了自己的棋。“我相信你不会作弊，去看下一步是什么。”

“你是指棋还是别的？”

Erik抬起眼睛对Charles笑了，“偶尔 有那么一次吃一惊一定也不错吧。”

“只要是和你有关的事我从来就没确信过。”Charles说，但他还是转身了，背对Erik移向他停车场里的小货车。那么，回家，他不允许自己去想他正在离开，把自己真正的家留在了棋盘旁。

________________________________________

Charles在大宅里谁也没碰到。这样很好，他可没有什么准备好的故事。 _我的恋人让我拿上护照跟他走。我不知道要去哪里。他说我们不会离开这个国家。对，和那个企图击落你的飞机，让一栋建筑物塌在你头上，推翻总统的是同一个人。但我还是会跟他走。_

他看了看书桌的抽屉，那些他多年以来收集起来一直打算送给Erik的东西。一本书。一小盒金属西洋棋。一张照片。一枚戒指。

Erik说他们不会离开这个国家的时候可能是认真的，也可能不是。Charles把所有东西都扫入一个皮包里，把包挂在轮椅后面，一边在脑内下下一步棋一边回到公园去。

当他到了的时候，棋盘反映出了他们这一小时的棋局。Erik在桌前交叉双臂坐着，低头盯着棋子。

“你准备好了吗？”他问道，并没有抬头看Charles。

“轮到你走了。”Charles指出。

“没错，”Erik站起来，向Charles伸出一只手。Charles握住他的手。“跟我来。”

________________________________________

当然了，实际上是正好相反的。Charles没问Erik是否有租车，他也更宁愿自己开车，不敢完全信任Erik不会把他载到加拿大去。Erik简洁地给他指着路，这里这样拐那里那样拐，完全没有他们最终目的会在哪里的暗示。他的思维大部分都是关于天气和他们那局棋的。

所以当Charles发现自己停在市政府办公室前的时候他稍稍吃了一惊。Charles盯着Erik，等着看这会不会变成某种恶作剧。

“Erik…？”

“你可不会以为我会错过头条新闻吧？”

“那——不——”Charles拍了拍自己的口袋，抚摸着护照的轮廓。“你在布什么样的棋局？”

“终盘，我希望。”Erik看着那栋建筑物，然后望回Charles。“我曾经想，如果我们对彼此来说能成为这种关系，或许我们不会再继续在其它的事情上浪费我们的时间。在我们年轻的时候这曾经是个争论点。”

“或许它依然是的。”

“但现在这是我们的决定了，你我的决定。”

“是的，”Charles说，“我们的。我相信在这种情况下，惯例习俗的做法是求婚。”

“啊。非常好。这样的话，我想我们应该先从车里下来。”

Charles瞪着他；脑内浮现出种种景象，如果他花时间从车里出来，抬头望着Erik，等待着，渴望着，但却只能眼睁睁看着Erik再次在他面前消失会是怎样。“如果你以为我会允许你愚弄我——你可没有你自认的那么风趣，老朋友。”

“我是相当认真的。而你说的没错，求婚绝对是惯例习俗。从车里下来，Charles。我坚持。”

Erik居然还能说服Charles做这么荒唐，不明智的事情实在是不太对头，但Charles允许自己从车里下来，而Erik耐心地就等在一旁。

当他落在地上，把升降架放起来，重新把车关好后，Charles对Erik扬起了一边眉毛。

而毫不犹豫地，Erik单膝跪下。虽然如果Erik还是三十岁这动作可能会更流畅，但他依然很斯文，依然很优雅。

依然很美。Charles无法移开自己的视线。

“Charles Francis Xavier，”Erik说，“你愿——”

“去你的，”Charles打断他，一手捂住脸。“我愿意。”

________________________________________

纽约州发行的结婚许可证有二十四小时的等待期。Charles打量着Erik——他们上一次连续二十四小时都在一起的时候是六年以前了——并轻轻推了推登记员的大脑，把日历往后拨了两天，一直到他们的许可证被填完。等Charles拿到证书，他和Erik就继续去了程序的下一步：去找治安法官。插队可能有一点不太公平，但Charles已经开始觉得有一点头晕了；他不确定自己能像个普通人一样排队等待。如果有人问起的话——Erik的存在极其可能阻止任何人敢于盘问他们任何事，而Charles绝对可以处理任何能经得起Erik令人畏缩的视线的人。

法院前并没有多长的队伍，这让Charles松了一口气。有另外一对情侣在，另外一对想要结婚的男人。一个有着蓝眼睛和蓬松头发的兴高采烈年轻人和他的未婚夫根本上从胯部到肩膀都是连体婴；他的未婚夫笑得开到Charles几乎能数清他的牙 。两个人都穿着西服，虽然蓬松头发的年轻人外套搭在一条胳膊上，领带没系，松松地挂在脖子上，马甲和衬衫最上面的两个扣子都没扣上；他的未婚夫则一直扣到领口，浑身的色调都是搭配好的。

婚姻登记处外面只有两把椅子，蓬松头发的年轻人从椅子里蹦起来，对Erik点了点头。Erik坐下，而Charles操纵着轮椅坐到他身边。

“恭喜你们，”蓬松头发说。他转到未婚夫的另一边，而他微微侧身，就好像靠近恋人怀里是种第二天性，就算是在公众面前。蓬松头发的年轻人两条胳膊都环住了恋人的脖子，下巴靠在他肩膀上。

“谢谢，”Erik说，“你们也是。”

“我们在一起五年了。我是Matt，这是Joshua。”Matt对他容光焕发的未婚夫点了点头。“你们两个呢？”

Charles看向Erik；Erik则眨了好几下眼，而Charles不由自主地因为Erik预料之外高涨的后悔、悲哀和渴望深深吸了一口气。“我是Charles，这是Erik，”Charles说，“明年四月份就五十年了。”

“那可真他妈——对不起，可真该是时候了，”Joshua说，“真好。”

Erik哼了一声，“这年轻人说的对。”他说道。

Charles的手滑入Erik手中；Erik和他手指交缠，轻轻地握了握。“嗯，”Charles承认，“我恐怕他说得没错。”

门打开了，一对四十多岁的新人和其他几个人一起走了出来。

“Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr，轮到你们了。”

“是我们，”Charles说，移向门口，Erik跟在他身后。他在离开的时候对Matt和Joshua点了点头。“祝你们好运。”

“你们也是！”

________________________________________

并没有什么进行曲，也没有什么婚宴；他们唯一的证人是个一直对他们微笑的文员。她在想着自己的弟弟，他正在战场上，而家里有个在等他的男朋友；等他回来的时候，不问不说政策很可能就化灰了，而如果是的话，她在想她弟弟可以举办的婚礼，在他家乡所在州将会合法了的婚礼。  
[美军94-10年对同性恋者的政策，长官不得问同性恋者不得说，就不会有公开的歧视和攻击]

Charles没有更深入地去看她对变种人的想法；最好别破坏气氛。现在这样已经很困难了；Charles有那么一点太心痛而无法微笑，而Erik… Erik把自己关闭得严严实实到他还不如带着那头盔。他也没有笑，在Charles移到法官面前时没有，在他们执起彼此的手时也没有。

“我接受你，Erik，为——”Charles仅仅能说出这么多，然后他不得不深吸一口气，抬起双掌揉了揉脸。“对不起，我很抱歉，让我——我只要——”

Erik捏了捏他的手。几乎让Charles完全崩溃了。

“我接受你，Erik Lehnsherr，为我的丈夫。相偎，”他说，明知他做不到，“相依，”根本不够经常，“不论健康或是疾病，”只要能在Erik感冒的时候待在他身边，去厨房为他拿汤，要他做什么都行。“不论境遇好坏，”这点他们经历的可绝对是太多了，“直到——”

而这一部分自从他们相遇的那天起就是真真切切的了，Charles一直相信他能确信这点。“直到死亡将我们分开。”他强迫自己说出，紧紧地握着Erik的手指。

“我接受你，Charles Xavier，为我的丈夫，”Erik安静地说，“相偎相依，不论健康或是疾病，不论境遇好坏，直到死亡将我们分开。”

“你们有戒指吗？”文员问道；Charles点了点头，无视了Erik突然腾起的惊诧。

«我还真心相信我做到让你吃惊了呢。»

«你做到了。这东西我有了好几年了，因为一些…荒谬、不可理喻的原因。»他转身在皮包里翻捡，将戒指从盒子里取出拿在手中。«大小可能不太合适。»

Erik有一点被逗乐了。«只要它是金属，我向你保证那绝对不会是问题。»

当然了，它是金属做的。足以做成飞机原料的钛，光滑轻盈，就算在Erik的手指上也宽到相当有存在感。它是一把钥匙，一件武器，一个玩具，它可以是Erik需要的任何东西，但Charles把它套入Erik的手指，感到它在自己指尖下完美地收紧，希望它永远都仅仅是此而已。

Erik给Charles的戒指他从未见过类似的东西。它很复杂，是似乎永远都在运动着的美丽的金属漩涡，当Erik将它套上Charles的手指，滑过指关节的时候，它小心地紧贴了上来。没有Erik的帮助——或是一把带锯——它是摘不下来的，但上帝啊请永远不要让事态发展成那样。

“凭着纽约州法律赐予我的权利，现在我宣布你们结为终生伴侣。”法官说道。

Erik在Charles面前单膝跪下——这会成为习惯的——深深望入他双眼。“我希望我们还年轻的时候就这么做了，”他轻声说，左手的手指和Charles右手的交缠在一起。

“是谁说我们不年轻了？”Charles问道。现在他微笑了；现在他没法让自己不笑。“只要保有童心——”

“——你就永远不会老，是的。”Erik说，拇指磨蹭着Charles的手背。“你觉得弥补过去的错误会不会有太晚的时候？”

Charles的手指握得紧到他指关节都变白了。“永远不会，”他以耳语的声音说。

“那让我们现在开始吧。”Erik说，向前倾去吻了Charles，以他们只有二十八岁，没有什么能阻止他们，没有什么能分开他们，没有什么能拦住他们时候的气势吻了他。

一阵闪光，有人照了一张相。Charles请摄影师发给他一份，留下了自己的email地址；他猜想着照片里自己的脸上印刻的会是什么，这会成为要保存的一段回忆还是他那本厚厚的Erik功绩的剪贴簿中另一张图片。

在法院外面，Erik抬头望向天空。Charles抬头望向Erik，唯恐说错话而不敢开口。

“这不是为了那仪式或是证书，”Erik说道，“你知道的…”

 _那是为了什么，_ Charles想要问，但这一瞬间就算没有问题也足够紧张了。Erik的拇指擦过自己的戒指，那金属在Erik身上看上去温暖鲜活，已经成为了他身体的一部分。

“我在想，”Erik安静地说，“如果你带我回家的话我会受欢迎吗？”

“我不能说你不会吓坏孩子们。”Charles承认，已经因为这对话而感到疲累了——他在想什么？他到底是在想些什么？

他的戒指沉重地套在手指上，他伸过右手去描画着它的弧度和轮廓。这不是梦，不是幻想。这是他一直等待的那一瞬间，等待了漫长的五十年的瞬间。五十年的爱、恨、破坏和重建。现在他们走到了这一步，而Charles不知所措了。

“我可以请你和我一起走，”Erik说。他还是不肯看Charles。“或者和我一起离开。在什么地方重新开始。”

“你知道我不能。”

“我知道你不能。”

Charles伸手去牵Erik的，而Erik紧紧地握住他。Charles想要一直逗留在这一瞬间，这一瞬应该被允许持续到永久。

“下个月在米兰有关于基因的会议，”Charles提议，“我会去的。这一次就只有我自己。”

“我已经报名过了。”Erik看着他笑了，但笑容僵硬凝固，Charles知道这不是真心的。“在欧洲偷得半日闲，我人在纽约的时候偶尔的幽会，时不时合作面对比我们更巨大的危险…”

“现在这不够了，是吗？”

Erik摇头。“这从来就没够过。”

Charles抓住Erik的手。 _不要走，不要走，不要离开我，不要走。_ 他对Erik说过比这更弱的话，但至少那时候他有理由，因为性造成的过度疲劳，还有因为需要吸收和Erik在一起的可能的每一秒造成的缺乏睡眠。他现在没有这么说。

«我不能再继续这样下去了，»Erik想道，他脑内的痛苦深沉到几乎可触碰，几乎有了自己的实体。«我想要…»

Charles嗓子里的卡住了一团什么东西让他无法吞咽，但他还是这么做了。 _说出来。现在说出来，说出声来，在机会永远消失之前。_

“Please.”

Erik向下盯着他，虽然在他几乎是深不可测的视线下要不畏缩极其困难，Charles还是坚守阵地。

终于，Erik闭上了眼睛。当它们再次张开的时候，Charles能感到体内有什么东西亮了起来；很像是他每次到公园去时的感觉，每次他和Erik有机会谈话或触碰或亲吻时的什么东西。

“吓坏孩子们，你说。”

“我确实在刚刚私奔了。”

Erik大笑，深沉的声音像是预料之外的奇迹，Charles能在他身上看到他们五十年来的友情中的每一年，那年四月Charles在水中遇见的那个男人，从那时起一直是Charles的恋人和最好的朋友和最大的挑战的那个男人，

“带我回家，Charles。我们可以一起解释，希望是在我被雷劈中或是被镭射烤焦之前。”

Charles把Erik的手抬到唇边吻了一下，希望现在这里有个摄影师，因为这——天啊，他 _希望_ ——是他婚姻的起始，迟到了太多年但就算如此也美好珍重。

“我会告诉他们我们在路上的。”

-end-


End file.
